


Post-Flight: A Crown of Sonnets

by Kass



Series: The Sentinel fanworks [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 1999, First Time, M/M, crown of sonnets, ep-related: Flight (TS), fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crown of sonnets, set after "Flight." 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Flight: A Crown of Sonnets

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Blair belong to Petfly. The sonnets, however, belong to me. I watched "Flight" last night and just _had_ to write something today; these are what appeared. The crown begins at the moment the episode ends, with Jim and Blair on their balcony drinking beer, and then Jim sees the panther, but won't tell Blair what's going on. Enjoy!

 

  


  


# 

  


  


"We're home, Chief. Let's enjoy it."—Sandburg thought  
He heard a note of something undefined  
In Jim's deep voice. "Hey, man, what's on your mind?  
You want to talk?" "I'd really rather not,"

Jim said, and pulled a long, cold swig of beer.  
Then started, pupils wide. Blair shook his head.  
Began "Jim, I can't help..." His partner said  
(Voice low) "I think I brought my spirit here."

Perplexed, Blair turned his gaze to where Jim stared  
But couldn't see a thing. "Okay," he sighed,  
"Don't tell me anything. I'm just the Guide,  
I can't imagine why I even cared -"

"All right, all right," Jim said, and took a drink.  
"I'm going to talk this out to help me think."

* * *

"I'm going to talk this out to help me think,"  
and Blair suppressed a secret smile of joy.  
"That's the way to do it, attaboy!"  
He got a dirty look, gave Jim a wink.

"What's gotten into you?" Jim asked, annoyed.  
"Sorry, sorry," Blair said, quick, contrite.  
Jim had to laugh. "C'mon, man, I won't bite,"  
He said, and then he stared into the void.

"The panther, in the jungle," Jim began,  
So softly Blair moved closer just to hear.  
"It turned into a shaman." Gulped his beer.  
"It asked me who I am." The larger man

Seemed calm but wasn't really, Blair could tell.  
"It said I'd been reborn a Sentinel."

* * *

"It said I'd been reborn a Sentinel.  
No accident, our journey to that place."  
Jim ran one giant hand across his face.  
"I'm not explaining all this very well -"

"No, it's okay," Blair said, excitedly.  
"Keep talking, man, this shit is really cool."  
"No notes," Jim said, "My life isn't a school!"  
Blair held his hands up, open-palmed. "Who, me?"

Jim snorted. "Anyway, the panther said  
I had a choice. To be a normal man,  
And only sense the things anyone can -  
Or choose my powers, maybe wind up dead."

He sighed. "At first I said I didn't know.  
I thought you might be going to Borneo."

* * *

"I thought you might be going to Borneo."  
(He's scared without me here, Blair realized.  
I couldn't have predicted how I've prized  
Our time together --) "I knew you might go.

But hey, you're right, these powers are my job.  
And I hoped you would stay." The light was dim.  
Blair could have sworn he saw a tear. "Hey, Jim?"  
He asked, and realized a painful knob

Had risen in his throat. "I couldn't leave."  
"It's friendship, yeah, I know," his friend replied.  
Blair gulped. "Maybe it's not. Maybe I lied."  
He took a breath, plunged on: "Would you believe

Me if I said it might be more than -" Stop.  
"Come on, you can't stop there," replied the cop.

* * *

"Come on, you can't stop there," replied the cop,  
And Blair looked up, surprised: his gentle tone  
Was not what Blair expected. Blair's eyes shone  
With fear and with excitement. The last drop

Of beer did nothing for his tangled voice.  
His partner stood too close. Should he pretend  
He hadn't meant a thing? What if his friend  
Was furious - or wasn't? What a choice,

Blair thought. "I'm waiting," rumbled Jim above.  
Blair took a breath and thought his lungs would burst.  
"Okay, man," shakily, fearing the worst,  
"What if I told you that I was in love?"

"With me?" Jim asked. Blair nodded, palms all wet.  
"I guess I'd say..." Jim bent and their lips met.

* * *

"I guess I'd say..." Jim bent and their lips met.  
A tender kiss, mouths open, and Blair felt  
A bolt of lightning make him start to melt.  
"I didn't think I'd hear you say that yet,"

Jim murmured in his ear. Confused, Blair gaped.  
"You think I couldn't tell?" Jim asked, a smile  
Across his lips. "You've felt this for a while.  
I thought it's why you wanted to escape."

"Escape?" repeated Blair, his brain shut-down.  
"I don't want to escape!" Jim looked at him.  
"You almost went to Borneo," said Jim.  
"Sounds like escape to me. Right outta town."

"It's not my love," said Blair, "that made me scared.  
I thought you'd hate me if I said I cared."

* * *

"I thought you'd hate me if I said I cared,"  
Blair whispered, feeling drunk on hope and fear.  
"I thought that you were straight." Jim sighed. "C'mere,"  
He said, and drew his partner close. "I'm scared,

Explained, "of losing you." He held Blair tight  
And pressed his lips onto his partner's head.  
"I think I love you too," the big man said.  
Then, "we don't have to work this out tonight."

"Let's take it slow?" Blair murmured with a kiss.  
Jim ran his big hands slowly, in a tease,  
Across Blair's ass, enjoyed Blair's wordless pleas,  
And whispered wickedly, "You mean like this?"

"Oh, God," Blair gasped. "You want to go to bed?"  
"We're home, Chief. Let's enjoy," his lover said.

The End

  



End file.
